


It's Christmas, Wake Up!

by august_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Lee!Roman, Teasing, Ticklee Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders, Tickling, ler!patton, ticklish!logan, ticklish!roman, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Patton thinks his fellow sides are taking a little too long to wake up, and he's ready to start the day's festivities. Luckily, he has the perfect idea for getting them out of bed.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	It's Christmas, Wake Up!

**Author's Note:**

> I was like, halfway to dissociation while writing this lol, I zoned out hardcore and wasn't even reading what I was writing and my eyes went unfocused so all I was doing was staring at a blurry screen, so hopefully this is good/makes sense
> 
> Also this was written for a prompt on tumblr! I asked for winter/Christmas prompts so that I had a sort of reward system for writing (every "x" number of pages I wrote for my normal fics/other account, I got to write a tickle fic as a little break), and you can still come send in some winter or holiday prompts if you'd like! I'll probably just hoard them in my ask for a while lol.

Patton awoke early that morning, giddy and excited. It was _Christmas_! Who wouldn’t be excited? Who wouldn’t want to wake up early to get a start on the most wonderful day of the year?

Evidently, his fellow Sides.

But Patton knew he was an early riser compared to the rest of them, so he decided to give them a bit more time to wake up. He went downstairs and straightened up the tree and the presents under it, making it as aesthetically pleasing as possible, just as he did every year. Then he went and started the coffee machine and popped some packaged cinnamon rolls in the oven (he would’ve loved to make them from scratch, but he didn’t want to take so long).

And even as he pulled the cinnamon rolls out of the oven, spread on the icing that came with them, and set them out to cool; even as he poured mugs of coffee for each of them, making them up exactly as the others liked them; even as the smells of the breakfast and coffee wafted up the stairs, no one woke.

Patton decided it was high time he did something about that.

He raced up the stairs and played Eenie-Meenie-Minie-Moe to decide which door to knock on first. His finger landed on Logan’s.

He knocked on the door gently a few times until he heard a tired groan coming from inside. Patton chuckled and opened the door, peeking inside to find Logan starfished across his bed, pulling the blankets up over his head to block out the light from the hall.

Patton giggled a little. “Come on, Logan! It’s Christmas, you have to get up!”

Logan just groaned once more.

“Come on, Lo-Lo! Breakfast is ready, you have coffee downstairs, there are presents to open... How could you _not_ be too excited to sleep in!”

“Because sleep is good,” Logan grumbled grumpily into his pillow.

Patton crossed his arms and pouted, taking a moment to think about his next actions. A smirk crossed his face as he decided on a way to wake everyone up _and_ put them in a good mood for Christmas! And it wasn’t like Logan wasn’t asking for it, his socked feet now sticking out of the bottoms of his blankets and toes wiggling occasionally.

“Logan,” Patton sang. “If you don’t get up, I will be forced to take drastic measures.”

Logan didn’t reply, so Patton hopped up on the bed and swung himself over Logan’s legs to sit on his ankles. Aside from a muffled giggle that Patton wasn’t even sure he heard, there was no response or reaction from Logan.

So Patton started lightly wiggling his fingers over socked soles, spidering up and down and all around. Logan squealed and immediately started trying to writhe his way out from under Patton and the blankets, laughing loudly. He didn’t make a single noise of complaint, he just laughed and laughed, tugging on his legs and scrunching his toes, wiggling like a worm on a hook.

After another minute more, Patton stopped. Logan panted, still giggling, and threw his blankets off himself as Patton got off the bed.

“Wake up, Logan! There’s coffee for you ready in your favorite mug in the kitchen!”

Logan smiled at him. “Thank you, Patton. I wish you luck in waking the others.”

Patton gave his side a brief squeeze before he left the room, causing Logan to squeal again and swat at his hand. The door he found himself in front of next was Roman’s, loud snoring still coming from inside. Out of politeness, he still tried knocking first, but Roman was dead to the world in his sleep, so Patton entered.

He giggled at Roman, face smooshed into a pillow and drool escaping as he snored on, laying on his stomach as he hugged the pillow he rested on. Patton didn’t even bother trying to wake him with gentle words like he did with Logan, he knew it was no use, he simply hopped up on the bed and straddled Roman around the waist. Roman snorted in his sleep and started making his way twords consciousness.

“Good Morning, Roman! It’s Christmas, you have to get up!”

“No, shh,” Roman muttered, turning his head to face the other way and raising his arms even higher to grip his pillow better.

Patton grinned at the access he had to Roman’s sweet spot. “You leave me no choice then, Ro-Ro!”

“Wha--?”

Patton giggled again and began skittering his fingers in Roman’s underarms, making Roman shriek and pull his arms down to protect himself, only succeeding in trapping Patton’s hands. He yelped and cackled, attempting to squirm, but he could barely move with Patton sitting over his center of gravity as he was, just as Patton planned.

“I can only stop if you agree to get up! There’s coffee and breakfast downstairs!”

Patton grinned and Roman shook his head stubbornly. He added a little more pressure to his fingers, switching to using his nails. Roman finally broke, cackling madly and trying to throw Patton off while calling out for mercy.

“I’m up! I’m up, Padre, please!”

Patton quickly stopped and rubbed Roman’s back for a moment to make sure he was okay. Roman rolled over and gave him a reassuring grin before sitting up, rubbing his flushed face.

“I’ll be down in a few minutes, I need to look presentable for all the pictures you’re bound to take, after all. You go on over and wake our favorite Ghost of Christmas Present.”

Patton gave him a wide smile and made his way into the hall to do exactly that. He approached Virgil’s door and was surprised to hear shifting around inside already. He knocked on the door, about to call out, but silenced himself with a smirk as he heard a tiny giggle from the inside.

So _that_ was how Virgil wanted to play it, huh?

Well, who was he to deny his son a Christmas wish?

Patton entered the room, seeing a mound on the bed hidden under the blankets, trembling with what was probably barely-held-back giggles.

“Oh, Virgey~,” Patton sang, crawling onto the bed. “Time to get up! You have presents and coffee waiting for you!”

Virgil didn’t respond. Patton expected him to curl up further under the blankets to protect his weak spots, but he actually seemed to stretch out a little, as if trying to expose them despite being hidden under mounds of fabric.

“Alright, kiddo, you leave me no choice!”

Patton gripped the blankets and tossed them off the bed so they wouldn’t impede his fingers and lunged at Virgil, digging his fingers into his stomach. Virgil exploded in laughter, squirming a little but obviously trying not to get away.

“Aww, how cute!” Patton cooed. “You heard me wake the others with tickles and you just couldn’t wait for your own morning dose, could you?”

Virgil shook his head, an impossibly wide smile splitting his face as he cackled. He almost screamed when Patton leaned down to blow a raspberry over his belly button, pushing Patton’s head and hands away after that.

“Had enough?” Patton asked teasingly, crawling off the bed.

Virgil nodded and followed. “Um, thanks. Merry Christmas, Patton.”

Patton wrapped his arm around Virgil so they could walk down the stairs together. “Merry Christmas, kiddo!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you'd like, and come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
